


Stray Cat

by TinyTrashBoi (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Other, Sexual Harassment, bc all sans reader fics have females so im mixing it up, but like, clyde is important i swear, i changed the rating to mature just to be safe, ill tag as i go along, its more emotional abuse than anything?, its not v explicit, possible angst, reader is gender neutral with a male body, reader is selective mute, super secret things happen later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TinyTrashBoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 4 years since the barrier was broken, and the situation between humans and monsters is far from perfect. But it's getting somewhere! But this side of Mt. Ebott has some dark secrets, and you know much more than you're aware you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which you find a conveniently placed tree

**Author's Note:**

> this took too long to write but im pretty happy with this as a starting point. no sans yet, hang tight children!

You lay across the floor of your livingroom. This is a common occurrence, but this time its much different, because instead of just lazing, you're sulking, but of course your roommate plans to ruin your lovely sulking time.  
"Just go get another job!" You make a disgruntled noice as she says it, rolling to face the wall and pulling your woollen hat further onto your head. This was the third job you'd gotten fired from in under two months. New record! You silently curse at all of the Gods. All of them. "You managed it last time." Your roommate leaves the room after stating this. Even though she's being slightly rude about it she's right, you've managed this plenty of times. And just like that, you're motivated! Kind of. You push yourself up off of the floor and wobbly make your way to your room. Gaining balance and outside worthy clothes - a cleaner shirt, your jeans are fine in your humble opinion - in under five minutes, you then grab your phone and keys. You're gonna get a job! Hopefully. You're probably gonna buy a tub of ice cream if you don't.  
"Heather! Going out! Want anything?" You yell as you open the door.  
"Nah, I'm good!" She yells back. You try to yell some sort of a goodbye but it just comes out as garbled mumbles instead. You hate when that happens. Heather doesn't hear, so you just shuffle out and shut the door as you leave your apartment.

The walk through town is mainly cold and uneventful. You spot some new monsters about though. The town you lived in was very rural, one of those cute little places people expect everyone to know everyone. It was kind of true, most people knew who the locals were. And of course it was rural, it was right next to Mount Ebott! After the barrier was broken, monsters had trouble getting anywhere to live, and four years later they still had trouble with humans. They just aren't... very accepting. You wish they were. The town next to where the monsters actually came out of the mountain is now a city with fancy tourist stuff, whereas on the otherside of the mountain your hometown has stayed very much the same and very much against monsters. It's getting better though. While you're lost in your wonderful inner monologue, you walk straight into a tree. This tree is a special tree, it has been placed here as a plot device, and oh look you're monologing again. It's actually right infront of a shop you've never been to before. Convenient. Taking the obvious course of action, you wander inside.

The door jingles as it opens, and you are greeted by no one. Despite the open sign, there is no one at the desk in front of you. Maybe the owner is busy? You glance around nervously, taking in your surroundings. There are large clocks and assorted wooden furniture arranged in a sort of homely manner, you wonder if the owner is a carpenter. Is that a piano in the corner? You briefly wonder if anyone would mind you trying it out. Briefly. You can't control yourself and perch yourself in front of it, playing a few simple melodies in succession after settling down on the bench. You lose yourself in playing more complicated pieces. As distracted as you are, you don’t notice a short tortoise shuffle from who knows where to just right behind you.

“You’re pretty good, kiddo.” The tortoise speaks up just before you start up another song. Startled, you fall off the stool. Elegant, that is your middle name.  
"I… s-sorry!" You manage to squeak. You stumble to your feet and dust yourself off.  
“Nonsense, that piano just collects dust anyways!” The tortoise beams. You can’t help but return a small smile. And then your phone vibrates, so you wave goodbye and leave the shop because you don’t want to seem rude by standing around texting someone. So you shuffle around town, phone in hand.

Clyde: heyo nerd guess who got a job.  
Clyde: twas me. u gotta come celebrate w me!!! im at grillbys. :3  
You: Wait, the tavern in town? The one that's monster owned? :0  
Clyde: fk ye its rad. cmon im paying. ;3c  
You: Yeah sure, I’ll shuffle down there now! :D

And so, you shuffle down to Grillby’s. It's a relatively short walk, and as you open the door you're greeted by a lively and warm atmosphere. You don't see many humans, there is mainly just monsters in here. Most of the liveliness is literally condensed into a small blond person wearing a frilly dress in a pastel pink, who is currently waving frantically at you. Of course you oblige and walk over. It's Clyde.  
"Ssssup nerd!" Clyde says loudly. It's not needed, the place is pretty quiet, but you've learned to accept the lack of volume control. You smile and give a thumbs up.  
"Rad."


	2. Many Pets, Much Dog.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde pets a dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i died for 2 months  
> EDIT: hey ive decided to orphan this, i went off writing a bunch of stuff and id rather someone else pick it up and enjoy it. past this chapter isnt my work (if anyone actually picks it up)

The owner of the tavern is a pretty quiet guy called grillby, who is made entirely out of fire. This fact would have startled you had you not been completely surrounded by monsters. It's now the least of your worries. What you're actually worried abou-  
"Pffaha dude you gotta- you gotta try this their head just... It just keeps goin'!" Clyde is giggling loudly and petting a dog that goes by the name Lesser Dog. You're worried these shenanigans will get you kicked out. Probably. Clyde is too drunk to care. You rest your chin on your arms on the table. And then there's a loud clattering noise accompanied by a loud whining noise, and you're pretty sure it's Clyde before you even bother to look. You still get up to check. Clyde is in the most awkward position possible atop the fallen stool, and of course the frilly skirt has ridden up to show exactly what you never asked to see. Well, there's no questioning his biological gender now. Not that you were questioning it, of course you knew! He had corrected you on his pronouns the first time you'd met him, you felt really embarrassed about that particular fuck up. He's just so pretty!

You shuffle over to help him from the floor before he attracts a crowd. You're pretty sure most everyone is watching.  
"Clyde. Home?" You ask quietly.  
"Reeeaaallyyy? Buh- wwwhhhyyy?" Clyde whines back. He reeks of alcohol and dog treats.  
"...You're drunk."  
"M'fiiiiii-"  
"Home time." You cut him off as you start to drag him to the bar, picking up discarded belongings beforehand, and you start to ask how much everything was. But you've never been good with strangers, and you just sorta squeak. And then cover your mouth, face red with embarrassment. Grillby shakes his head, seemingly crackling in amusement, and signs 'it's fine'. You blink. And then one handedly sign 'thanks' before hurriedly dragging your friend out of the bar. You guess he probably has a tab. 

"S'cold _____!" Clyde complains and you sigh. Clyde's house is literally the other side of town... You decide you're gonna drag him to your apartment instead. Hopefully, heather won't mind. Not that you'd know, you never really bring anyone home. The trek home is... Dull. You have to stop about three times to put one or both of Clyde's heels on. When you finally make it home, you attempt to shuffle through the apartment quietly. To no avail. Clyde's heels echo through the hallway. It's like a clop of a hoof and then a shfff noise, as if you're smuggling a drunken horse. You silently pray it's not too loud.  
"You should tell me if you're gonna bring back a- oh it's you." Heather whines just as you attempt to sneak through the livingroom. Thus, proving that yes, the noise was too loud. There she is, on the couch. Well there goes the sneak through and don't wake up heather plan.  
"Ish niiice to see you tooo heatherrrr." Clyde drawls. You don't like where this is going. You decide to leave quickly before it can go further. Heather yells something, but you don't pay enough attention to hear it properly. Clyde slams your door behind you both. You want to interrogate him but he's very drunk. So you unceremoniously dump him on your bed, his head hits your piled duvet with a soft thump.  
"Be back with water," you inform him.  
"Okaaaaay," Clyde replies cheerfully. 

You make your way through the dark apartment quietly, you can hear the muffled sound of the TV in the livingroom. You sneak past into the kitchen, so far so good. You grab some glasses from the cupboard and fill them with water. In the dark. You're used to doing this by now. Once both are filled you shuffle back into the corridor, where you are greeted by Heather, who is grumbling to herself about... Well, you're not quite sure if you even want to know. She switches the corridor light on as she shuts the livingroom door, and you're standing there like a deer caught in headlights. You fight the urge to pull your hat down closer to your head, your hands are kind of full right now. She glares down at the glasses you're holding, but doesn't say anything. She stomps off to her room. Letting out a sigh of relief. You return swiftly to your room. You have such great luck, that's the second time today you've had an eye full of Clyde's galaxy print boxers. Only this time, he's actually getting undressed. You don't think he cares much about being seen. Your floor is now home to all of what clyde was wearing. Maybe it will pay rent, and you won't need to get a job? If only. Clyde flops into your bed, and you have to coax him to sit up and drink some water. There is a lot of complaint, but it gets done! You finally change into some pajamas and clamber into bed. It's hard to get comfy because it's only a single bed and Clyde is sprawled out, but you manage to eventually drift off into slumberland.


End file.
